El final verdadero
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¡Ganamos...! ¡Finalmente vencimos a Zeref! ¡Este es el Fin! ¡Es el fin Nat...! Nunca se imaginaron que el verdadero final sería el adiós.


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Ciento que solamente vengo a traerles mis fanfic rompe kokoros.**_

 _ **Pero no es mi culpa por ver demasiado fan art y luego con las situaciones en las que te deja el manga, es imposible el no imaginar.**_

 _ **Hablando de Nalu, ¿Han visto los bocetos para la nueva película de FT?**_

 _ **Se ven tan hermoso, me enamore de ellos.**_

 _ **Bien a leer. Agradecimientos a su respectivo autor. [Se más con esos fan art rompe kokoros]**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Había muchos escombros al rededor. Se podían apreciar nubes de polvo. Muchas personas tiradas en el piso, una que otra aun consciente pero otras tenían los ojos cerrados, ellos nunca despertarían.

Y cierto grupo de magos se encontraba entre ellos. Todos estaban cansados, al final de todo habían utilizado toda su magia con tal de derrotar a su mayor enemigo.

-¡Ganamos...! ¡Finalmente vencimos a Zeref!

Una chica rubia se levantaba victoriosa. No importaba que su ropa estuviera sucia y rota, ni mucho menos que su cabello estaba hecho un desastre.

Ella se había levantado con una sonrisa. Sus amigos de igual manera se levantaron, se sentían cansados pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica busco a su compañero pelirrosa, el cual, para suerte de ella, se encontraba a sus espaldas. Igual se veía cansado pero con una sonrisa... ¿Triste?

-¡Este es el Fin! ¡Es el fin Nat...!

No termino de hablar. Vio como el chico empezó a brillar. Y como empezó a desvanecerse junto con el viento.

-Tsu...

No sabía lo que le pasaba al chico. Quería pronunciar palabra alguna pero ninguna salía de ella.

El chico se veía como poco a poco desaparecía. Pareciera como si su cuerpo se rompiera en pedazos de luces y se iba.

-Lo siento, no pude decirte la verdad... Me hubiera gustado vivir más aventuras contigo...

Aun cuando él estaba a punto de desaparecer no dejaba de sonreír. Pero no podían faltar las lágrimas en el chico.

Aun cuando sonreía lloraba. ¿Cómo es que el podía hacer eso, ahora? ¿Cómo es que el aun se podía mantener fuerte?

-¡Te amo! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Lucy!

Por más que quería mover sus piernas no le respondían. Por más que quería levantar sus manos y abrazarlo, no lo alcanzaba.

No quería que él se fuera. Ella tenía que responderle ante los sentimientos que él le declaro.

-¡NATSU!

Cuando al fin sus piernas le respondieron y cuando sus brazos al fin lo iban alcanzar, todo había sido demasiado tarde.

El se había ido para siempre de su lado.

-¡Porque...! ¡Teníamos mas aventuras por las cuales vivir! ¡Vivir juntos, casarnos, tener treinta hijos! ¡Te amo idiota! ¡Y nunca te dejare de amar!

Gritaba y de igual manera lloraba. Todos se habían quedado sorprendidos ante lo que igual habían visto pero no mencionaron palabra alguna.

-¡Te necesito idiota!

Seguía llorando y golpeando el piso. No le importaba que ya sus manos empezaran a doler y tenía un poco de sangre, no le importaba nada.

Vio como algo blanco estaba frente a ella. Se levanto rápido y vio esa bufanda blanca. La agarro y la llevo hasta su pecho, aun tenia la calidez de él.

Algo brillante le había llamado la atención. Veía como un libro empezaba a desvanecerse. Aquel libro que tenía las siglas "END".

-Idiota... Si al menos hubieras dicho algo nosotros hubiéramos ideado un plan

La chica solo siguió abrazando la bufanda. La única cosa que no había desaparecido y que aun tenía su aroma, la cual se encargaría de portar por toda su vida.

Este es el final verdadero...

* * *

 _ **TTnTT En serio si eso sucede en el manga me cortare con galletas de animalitos, se los juro, es que simplemente no pienso que no debería de pasar esto, me he preparado mentalmente para esto pero simplemente no.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Domingo 31 de enero de 2016**_


End file.
